Reincarnation
by Empress of the Eclipse
Summary: After his death, Doyle meets someone else who died to save peole. Angel/Doctor Who crossover. A bit strange, not up to my normal standard. This fic contains Adric, I've warned you, don't you flame about it!


Reincarnation  
By Starrysapphire  
  
Disclaimer - Doyle belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, Adric belongs to the BBC (but if they don't want him, I'm very happy to take him off their hands!)  
Angel/Doctor Who crossover.   
Um, unusually (I hope) for one of my fics, this fic is fairly low on plot and is actually *ahem* rather crappy and a bit surreal. I'm not entirely certain why I wrote it (I've NO idea why I'm posting it!) and the only excuse I can offer is that I was bored out of my mind and suffering the effects of being made to eat too much ice-cream at the time. Oh well. Please review it because if everyone hates it, I'll remove it but if I don't know if you hate it, I can't remove it, can I?  
Warnings - Yes, this FIC CONTAINS ADRIC! AND YES, THERE IS NO ADRIC BASHING! ANYONE BASHING ADRIC IS A SILLY FEEBLE MINDED PERSON AND SHOULD GO AWAY RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!  
(This may be a crap fic but no one's going to bash Adric while I'm around thank you.)  
  
Doyle blinked.  
"Ow?" he suggested out loud, just to see what happened.  
Apparently, nothing. Doyle frowned.   
"This is heaven?" he asked, out loud again.  
It didn't look like the traditional idea of heaven. Doyle seemed to be standing in a long white hallway, oddly lit with strange bluish lamps. The hall looked like it was made of marble. When nothing happened, Doyle began walking along the hallway.  
"Hello?"  
Doyle jumped about three feet and turned round. A boy was standing there, watching him. He had dark hair and eyes and slightly snubbed nose. He looked a bit confused as well.  
"Jesus, you scared me to death!" Doyle said, before remembering that he was already dead. The boy gave him a slightly patronising look before replying;  
"You're already dead."  
"I know," Doyle said before turning to continue up the hallway. The boy fell into step with him.  
"What's your name?" he asked.  
"Doyle," Doyle said.  
"I'm Adric."  
They continued up the seemingly endless hallway. Suddenly it ended. Opening a door, they found themselves in a room. A mechanical voice said "Please wait." so they did. They waited. And waited. And waited.  
"How did you die?" Adric asked suddenly.  
"I was saving my friends and some half demons," Doyle explained "You?"  
"I was trying to save your planet," Adric said. He frowned "I think I must have succeeded."  
Doyle shrugged.  
"I hope you did," he said "I know I succeeded in saving my friends. I hope Angel and Cordy are all right though. I suppose they must be upset."  
Adric nodded.  
"I'm worried about Nyssa," he said "Nyssa's very sensitive. The Doctor should be all right. He's used to it. Death I mean. He'll be upset but he'll get over it I suppose. Tegan should be okay too. She's tough. I hope they both look after Nyssa."   
"I wonder if anyone will tell Harry?" Doyle said "And Angel had better remember to phone my mother. She'll contact everyone else. I hope she's not too upset."  
"I didn't have a family," Adric said. He gave a half smile "And there isn't a taxi service that goes back and forth anyway."  
Doyle knew there was a private joke there and didn't push. It wasn't his business.  
"What were you trying to save the planet from?" he asked.  
"The Cybermen," Adric said.  
"The what?"  
"The Cybermen," Adric repeated "Half human, half robot things. They wanted to destroy Earth." He frowned "What year is it?"  
"1999," Doyle said.  
"Oh," Adric said "That's odd. I wonder how I got here. We were back in..." he paused "Well, actually, I was back about 65 million years but we were really in twenty sixth century."  
"What?" Doyle said.  
"We were in a time travelling machine," Adric explained.  
"You had a what?" Doyle said.  
"A time travelling machine. The TARDIS," Adric said "It belonged to the Doctor."  
"Doctor? Doctor who?" Doyle asked.  
"Doctor nothing. Just the Doctor," Adric said "He owned the TARDIS. I joined him before he regenerated when the TARDIS accidentally entered E-space."  
"Entered what?" Doyle felt that he was fast losing his grip on the conversation.  
"E-space. Exo-space if you like. The negative to your positive."  
"You're making this up aren't you?" Doyle said.  
"No," Adric said, looking hurt.  
"Where do you come from then?" Doyle asked.  
"Alzarius."  
"WHAT?"  
"Alzarius. It's in E-space," Adric said.  
Doyle nodded slowly. He believed the boy. After all, why bother lying after death?  
"Why do you think we're waiting?" Adric asked.  
Doyle shook his head.  
"Maybe they are trying to decide where to send us," he suggested "Did you live a good life?"  
"I think so," Adric said "I tried to help people."  
"Yeah, well sometimes trying isn't enough," Doyle said nervously.  
The two fell silent as the door opened. A smartly dressed man strode out.  
"Alan Francis Doyle? Adric from E-space?" he enquired.  
It was rather like being met for an appointment or a job interview, Doyle felt. "Yes, that's us," he said.  
"You can come in now," he said and walked back inside, leaving the door open.  
Adric and Doyle looked at each other.  
"Well," Doyle said "I guess this is it."  
Adric nodded.  
"I'd rather just go back to the TARDIS," he said.  
Doyle nodded.  
"Good luck," he said.  
"Good luck to you too," Adric said.  
They walked inside the room together.  
* * * *  
"Isn't he sweet?"  
Tegan - once Tegan Jovanka, now Tegan Jackson - looked at her baby. She'd never really considered babies until she'd joined the TARDIS. Now she had one of her own. He husband, Donny, was fussing.  
"He really is perfect," he said "Apart from the slightly snubbed nose. He must get that from your side of the family."  
Tegan looked at her baby's slightly snubbed nose.  
"I suppose," she said, smiling remembering someone else with a nose like that.  
"So," Donny said "Shall we call him Donny Junior?"  
"I'd prefer Adric," Tegan said.  
"Too outlandish," Donny said "Adrian do for you?"  
Tegan nodded.  
"Adrian," she repeated "Hello Adrian."  
* * * *  
"Look at him!" Angel said proudly "Isn't he wonderful?"  
Amy rolled her eyes affectionately.  
"Yes already," she said "Honestly Angel, can't you calm down for a minute?"  
Angel couldn't. For centuries he'd thought that he could never have children. Now he had one, it was exciting.  
"I was thinking Greg?" Amy said "Dad would like it to be named after him."  
"Couldn't have an Irish name?" Angel asked hopefully "and Greg as a second name?"  
Amy laughed.  
"I knew you were going to say that!" she said "Okay. You pick."  
"Francis," Angel said.  
"That's not Irish," Amy said, then frowned "Or is it? Anyway, it sounds sissy. I'm not having any child of mine called Francis Greg O'Neil."  
"All right," Angel said "Keegan."  
"Keegan Greg O'Neil," Amy said "I like it. Okay. Keegan it is."  
Angel nodded. Then for a second, he wondered. There was something familiar about the baby....  
Then he shook it off.  
The End.  
  
Starrysapphire's Note; Well, that was pretty crap, wasn't it? If you did not like the fic, that's fine. No blasphemy intended or anything. I will accept flamers about that. I will accept flamers about any punctuation or spelling errors or mistakes. I'll even except flamers about it being crap (well, like I've said about three times, it IS pretty crap) However, I will NOT accept flamers about the use of Adric. I love Adric, I think he's a wonderful character and I plan to write more with him in it. If you don't like Adric, please do not heckle me because I do. Adric's a fascinating character who did not get a fair chance from fans. You may hate him all you like, but if you say that the reason you hated this fic was because it had Adric in it, then you are a stupid waste of time and should just GROW UP AND GET A LIFE!!!! Thank you.  
  



End file.
